The Kokoro Takes Over
by GreenNinja
Summary: Henriette meets up with Mori Arty in the middle of Lardmas celebrations. Mori tampers with Henriette's Toys, and her powers go out of control. Henriette wakes up in a world where the police have Toys, detectives are outlawed, and she's supposedly dead!
1. The Boyoyon Boomerang Part 1

_Toys, miracle blossoms flowering in the hearts of the chosen. Some bloom into pure flowers, others, into poisonous ones. It is the Age of Great Detectives. These two flowers wage war to see who is the most beautiful._

* * *

Merry Lardmas!

It was the happiest day on Earth. Buta, the false God of Lard, had been toppled by a group of detectives known as Milky Holmes. All the fat he had absorbed from around the globe was returning to the people who had lost it. Their bodies absorbed the greasy snowflakes, falling from the sky with a gentle sound, and regained their normal forms. Humanity cannot persist on muscle and bone alone. This was the lesson the God of Lard had sought to teach those who may have blamed its follower for the crisis that befell the Earth.

The names of the heroines who had brought the world back to normal would be left unremembered. They were at the epicenter of the chaos, the eye of the storm where the waves of lard and failure radiated out and damaged the Earth. It was only by dumb luck that they had forced the Toys of the world's worst phantom thieves out of the false god's form. No one had been there to witness their shining moment.

Their heroism would go unsung for generations to come, remembered only in the form of poems and legends passed down through detective schools across the globe. Sherlock Shellinford, Hercule Barton, Nero Yuzurizaki and Cordelia Glauca; these were the names of the four brave girls who fought to end the tyranny of lard. They were last seen dancing into the snowfall of lard, fading into silhouettes on the horizon. For though they had slain a god, they were not gods themselves. They sought the approval of someone else.

This is her story.

* * *

Henriette Mystere, the second daughter of the esteemed House of Mystere, was a star on the international stage. She was of French descent, with a notable bust to show for it, and could speak Japanese fluently. She was elected the Student Council President after a fierce campaign against Dorothée LeBlanc. That election season had changed everything.

Her work at Dupin Academy had made Henriette a strong contender for the role. Dorothée was a girl from a circus family, more entertainer than politician. Henriette, her best friend since the two of them entered Holmes Academy, had told her to be proactive and do something to improve the lot of the students. She didn't think Dorothée would take this to mean "run against her." At first, this didn't affect anything. No matter who won, the school would get a trustworthy president to their name. It was friendly competition.

Behind closed doors, Henriette and Dorothée were friends, rivals and lovers. Dorothée was the only one outside of Henriette's private sector who knew her true nature. She was the descendent of Arsene Lupin, and had taken on his name. At night, she would go out into town with her underlings and steal the finest treasures from around Yokohama. If word ever got out that a thief was running for the presidential post of a detective school, her campaign would be doomed from the start. Dorothée was the only person she could trust.

One night, in Arsene's lavish dormitory, she was resting on her side on her bed, wearing her finest lingerie. Stone River, Twenty and Rat admired her, but they knew Henriette's heart did not belong to them. She was an admirer of wine, women and treasure. The door to the dorm room squeaked open. Dorothée, her long hair trailing down to her waist, greeted Henriette. Arsene's eyes examined her body, clad in simple underwear, up to her cute face. There was something different about her this evening. An ornate diamond necklace jangled just above her chest.

"Where did you get that?" asked Henriette curiously, stepping off her bed. She ran her fingers across the grooves of the diamonds. "These diamonds are real. Something like this had to have been expensive, and we're students living abroad. Have you been saving?"

"It was a gift," said Dorothée, nervously backing away.

"A gift? From who? If you wanted it so badly, I could've stolen it for you," said Henriette. "Something like this would take a few nights of planning, but it would be a memory for both of us."

"I... I can't say. It's a private matter," said Dorothée. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Are you having an affair with another girl? Or is it a man?" asked Henriette, eyeing Dorothée with a hint of malice. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Then why aren't you telling the school your true colors?" said Dorothée. "You act like that outfit of yours is some sort of disguise. A domino mask isn't nearly as good a veil as it used to be. The students are being trained to discover ways to find you out every day."

Henriette's eyes sparked. The sign of someone using their Toys. Henriette created a ring of copies of herself. Except for the one standing in front of Dorothée, they were all tricks of the light. "Then I'll change the curriculum," said the Henriette brigade in sync. "The Mystere family has more power than you're aware of."

"Corrupt! That's what you are, corrupt!" said Dorothée. "I'll crush you in the election, Mystere! I won't let you ruin this school just because you have the blood of Lupin! I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

Dorothée slammed the door behind her. Henriette would only find out after the election that the necklace had been a gift from her mother, who was supporting their relationship. Dorothée transferred to another school shortly after. Henriette had been elected student council president, but it was a hollow victory. She put her underlings into the school to be her eyes and ears. She chose to stay in her office, watching the students enjoy themselves. The blow from losing Dorothée was too much for her.

* * *

That would all change at the start of her third year. Opera Kobayashi had formed Milky Holmes, a group made of the rawest talents with the most potential in the school. Henriette was walking around the school grounds at sunset. Her Arsene uniform, a skimpy black piece, was beneath her school uniform. She had mastered the art of the quick change, but it required her to actually have the second set of clothes on hand. She always felt sleepy around this time. Her body needed to rest before she changed personas on the stage of Yokohama.

The leader of Milky Holmes, herself also sleepy, was staring at Henriette from a distance. She looked like a stray cat in a box, calling out to the people walking past. She perked up when she recognized Henriette. The pink-haired girl sprinted across the campus towards Henriette, calling her name all the while. Henriette was only half paying attention. She noticed Sherlock only when she bumped into her chest. Her nose was buried deep in Henriette's cleavage.

Sherlock struggled to get out. She took a deep breath. The scent of Henriette's flowery French perfume and sweat entered her nostrils, making her feel light headed. Sherlock struggled to break free, but the more she tried, the more Henriette's breasts shook. This girl was hardy enough that she made Henriette feel like she wasn't wearing a bra. The president pulled Sherlock out of her chest and back into the humid afternoon air.

"Are you lost? I can escort you back to your room if you wish," said Henriette.

"I know where my own room is. I was looking for Nero. She said something about the science lab, but I wanted to grab something to eat first. Sorry, miss president. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sherlock Shellinford." she said. "I almost forgot! Tonight's our first group case!"

"I hope you succeed," said Henriette. She put on a big smile. "Make your school proud."

Sherlock's hand got caught in Henriette's blouse while she was walking away. She yanked down the uniform. Henriette's nightwear became exposed. The large collar of her Arsene outfit popped out. The flesh of her breasts became visible underneath the golden orange light. Sherlock's hand slipped away. She heard Henriette let out a little yelp, and turned back. Henriette had fixed her uniform before Sherlock could notice. The two parted ways.

When Henriette had looked into her eyes, she saw someone different from Dorothée. Someone better. Sherlock looked up to her like a big sister, but the beating of Henriette's heart made her want to change that to lover. Henriette transformed into Arsene.

* * *

She had a new modus operandi for her crimes. Draw out Milky Holmes and make Sherlock face her one to one. Sherlock was a girl who hated thieves. Her relationship by day would be full of cuddling and longing embraces, but by night, there would be punches thrown and mutual admiration cast in the heat of an exciting battle. She greeted the night with a new found exuberance.

The relationship would last for half a year, until the day when Milky Holmes lost their Toys. Henriette tried everything she could to get them back. She succeeded with the Yokohama Gorge strategy, but that fight resulted in them losing their powers once again. Henriette was feeling worse than she had with Dorothée, until the day when she snapped. The police, Milky Holmes and her own minions fought against her, but her power had reached the point of unstoppability.

This led to the Lardmas Day Battle. Arsene played a crucial role in the fight, but it was Milky Holmes who had won the day. She wanted to see Sherlock again. Her heart ached for the girl detective. Henriette wanted to let Sherlock know that everything she had put her and her friends through was for their own good, and happy days could be here again.

* * *

She would greet them as Arsene. Lovers don't keep secrets from each other. It's time Sherlock was in on her darkest secret. She sent a message through her cell phone informing the Three Cards that she had returned, but that they had no need to search for her. She walked through the streets of Yokohama with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. Yokohama's first Lardmas was in full swing.

People danced beneath the white, greasy flurry. Lovers caught it on their tongues and kissed. The flavor of lard flowed through everyone's bodies. A group of children played on a slide at a nearby playground. The lard coating the slide had made it slipperier and faster than ever. Arsene took off her domino mask for a moment and returned to being Henriette. She greeted the children with a smile.

"Merry Lardmas!" she exclaimed.

"Merry Lardmas!" answered the children in return.

Not all of the lard absorbed was from living creatures. A great amount of it had been sitting around in tins and warehouses waiting to be sold. This excess lard fell to the ground, creating lardbanks along the Kishamachi Promenade. Henriette saw a noticeable gap in the skyline. The location where Holmes Academy had once been. Now was not the time to feel sad about it. She walked through the gate into Cosmo World.

The theme park was bustling with crowds. In spite of that, it felt strangely empty. The people weren't paying her any attention. A small silhouette, about the same size as Sherlock, stood in front of the Cosmo Clock Ferris wheel. She had two antennae bobbing about her head. Her uniform was not from around here. She leaned against the Clock's signboard, chewing the fat falling from the sky.

"Mori Arty," Arsene whispered.

"The fallen phantom thief has returned to Yokohama," said the cutesy falsetto voice. "You don't have to play nice with me, president Henriette. School's not in session. Nor will it be again. We all know whose fault that is."

Mori stuck out her tongue and pulled down her lower eyelid. A lardflake fell on her tongue. She swallowed it happily, and glared at Henriette.


	2. The Boyoyon Boomerang Part 2

Henriette had allowed Mori Arty onto her campus in the interest of being a fair student council president. That was as far as it went. There was something about Mori she didn't like. They both considered themselves rivals to Sherlock Shellinford, and they both acted as her friends, but Mori's friendship was poisonous. The Lardmas Day Battle may not have been directly orchestrated by her, but she did nothing to stop the chaos once it began. Mori was one of the few who remained unaffected once the lard moon began to form above Yokohama.

"Something's... different about you," said Henriette, looking into Mori's eyes.

"So you've noticed?" said Mori. "Milky Holmes unlocked my Toys. After so many years, it feels pleasant to have them again. If Buta had absorbed my Toys, Milky Holmes would've been buried in lard right now. That would've been fun."

The sweltering, greasy heat of the lard surrounding them was all but ignored. Sweat dripped from their foreheads. Henriette's arms were tired from using the Sword of Beowulf in the battle. She rested her arm against a garbage can. Her vision became blurry. Mori Arty dissolved into the crowd for a moment, and then grabbed onto Henriette's waist. The phantom thief jumped away, startled by the surprise attack. How did Mori know her blind spot?

"Fun? The city would've been destroyed. The detective pavilion that everyone worked so hard on would be..." Henriette pleaded.

"Smart words coming from someone who destroyed Holmes Academy. There's no one to blame for that but yourself, miss president," said Mori with a smirk.

"Don't be absurd! If Milky Holmes had shaped up and become the detectives I know they can be... that I know Sherlock can be... then I wouldn't have done it. They forced me into it!" Henriette said.

"They're still going to school even though you blew it up. Why would they want the one place that accepts them to be destroyed? This is all your fault, Henriette. You wrecked Milky Holmes' future. Even worse, you forced me to change my strategy. If you think you can escape this without punishment, you're a more foolish girl than even your beloved Sherlock," said Mori, in a voice that sent chills down Henriette's spine.

Mori Arty's eyes shone with the power of Toys. A faint, bluish-black aura enveloped Mori's body. Her cold, sweaty palms, covered with pig fat, slimed up Henriette's body, and clamped down on her breasts. Henriette squirmed, but Mori's hands had a tight grip on her body. "You'll understand what you've done to Sherlock. You're a far worse woman than I, Mystere. Punishment!"

Henriette felt something hard poking her in the back. Mori Arty let go of her chest. Arsene turned around, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the girl with the antennae. It looked like her skirt had been pushed forward at her waist, but that could just be the wind. Henriette blinked. Mori Arty vanished further back into the crowd. That devious smile never left her face. The sun shone in Henriette's direction; she shielded her eyes. When the glare had faded, Mori Arty was nowhere to be found.

Henriette walked through the crowds. Her chest felt heavier than usual. Her Arsene outfit didn't provide much support, but she didn't usually feel a pressure of this level on her back. The lardfall continued well into the afternoon. Some of the lardflakes landed on Henriette's chest. She prepared to brush them off, but before her handkerchief could reach her bosom, the lardflakes were nowhere to be found. She felt a hot, quivering feeling in her chest, like a cell phone buzzing between her breasts. Her Arsene outfit stretched a little tighter. She had put elastic bands into it to make it easier for changing. What had Mori done?

Nobody in the crowds knew where Milky Holmes were. They still thought of them as the useless detectives, and wondered why anybody would want to search for them in the first place. Lard continued falling on Henriette's chest. A smile pile of fat had gathered between her cleavage. She looked downward, and paid attention. The lard absorbed itself into the pores in her skin. Henriette felt greasy for a moment, and her breasts started to shake. The front of her uniform stuck out further.

Henriette didn't remember having rocket-shaped breasts before. Her nipples were hard, poking through the front of her uniform. She ran across the city, desperately calling out the names of the members of Milky Holmes. Lard that had gathered in trees fell onto her breasts, increasing the size of her chest a few centimeters every minute. It was becoming harder to run. The bands on her outfit were getting stretched to their limit.

Her eyes felt hot. She didn't want to activate her Toys now. They had reached their highest level of power yet in the battle of Holmes Academy, but what could possibly make them more powerful? Henriette thrust her hand into the sky, casting the illusion of fireworks into the midday brilliance. The power didn't come from her mind, but from her chest. A woman's breasts are full of hopes and dreams, and Toys are the end result. A person's Toys are decided by their personality and their desires.

She tried to turn it off. The sparking feeling in her eyes didn't cease. Lard continued to fall on Henriette, expanding her chest outward, beyond the limits of her dress. The elastic bands snapped. Henriette's breasts, free from their restraints, exposed themselves to the humid air. Her large, round pink nipples, fully erect, bounced in time with her chest. Random illusions continued to materialize from her hands. Henriette gritted her teeth and hoped that she wouldn't summon something dangerous into reality.

A purple aura formed around her body. It took the shape of a sphere, and lifted Henriette into the air. She unclenched her fist and spread her arms out. Henriette gave out a piercing scream. Lightning crackled and the wind roared around her body. The pleasant afternoon was slowly being replaced by the brewing storm. It started on the promenade, and threatened to spread itself out to the detective pavillion.

"My Toys are controlling me..." Henriette thought. "Sherlock, help me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Forgive me. Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

* * *

On the other end of town, Genius 4 was fixing up their police station. A thin layer of lard coated the outside, and a fair bit of the interior. Tsugiko had put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a mop. She squeezed out the lard into a bucket, planning to use it in some fashion at the upcoming detective pavillion event.

"That's not fair! Why did those incompetent slackers get to save the day and I didn't? Me, Kokoro Akechi, the genius girl with an IQ that is beyond mortal comprehension..." Kokoro trailed off into her usual speech. She was standing on an overturned orange crate in the middle of the station, doing nothing to help.

"People with Toys are the only ones allowed to become detectives. The police are supposed to act as agents of the people," said Hirano. "You're scary enough with your IQ. I don't want to imagine what you'd be like with Toys."

"Me? With Toys? Yokohama would become Kokorohama!" shouted Kokoro, laughing wildly.

"You just had to give her ideas," said Saku. She threw her lollipop stick into the trash and rolled open another one. Saku licked the hard candy and stuck it in her mouth, gently sucking on its sweet flavor while she cataloged the cleaning of the station.

Tsugiko wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked out the window of the police station. A glowing, bluish-purple ball of energy, with electricity sparking out of it at random intervals, was forming above the promenade. Yokohama was on high alert in case any phantom thieves tried to stir up the people's emotions in the aftermath. Kamitsu would want them to report a disturbance like this, no matter how minor.

"Something's not right about that," said Tsugiko.

* * *

Milky Holmes, dressed in their finest casual wear, were holding their tongues to the sky. They took the advice of the God of Lard for whatever it was worth, and tried the food that had nearly destroyed the world. It tasted like butter, but with a more distinct flavor to it. Sherlock swallowed a large amount of it, and looked down towards Fish Paste the cat.

"We're heroes! Now if we win the detective pavillion contest, Henriette will love us and treat us to all the food we can eat!" Sherlock said. "We'll never go hungry again!"

"Y'know, we could avoid that problem if you let me handle the bank accounts. Construction companies are big in Yokohama for some reason. If we could pool up enough to buy a few stocks..." said Nero.

"This lard tastes unhealthy. I don't want to get chubby," whispered Hercule.

Cordelia instantly gained the attention of the others when she broke out into song. "Everyone~. Something dreadful's on the horizon~." Her operatic voice was followed by the roar of thunder echoing from the nearby purple ball of energy.

"Cordelia!" Sherlock shouted, "We have another case!"

"Alright, I've been raring for a fight," said Nero. She snapped her metal armband off and spun it around.

The girls of Milky Holmes tossed their casual outfits off at once. Their distinctive detective ensembles were on in the blink of an eye. Sherlock briefly stopped to consider if Nero was wearing another hat beneath her blue one to enable this, but now was not the time for such questions.

Milky Holmes stopped in front of the ball of energy. It had consumed Henriette's entire being. It was roughly the size of the Nippon Maru, with Henriette only visible at the center because of her enlarged chest.

Cordelia's eyes glowed. She held her hand to her ear and focused on the sounds of the vortex. Her mind filtered through the stinging, painful feeling of a multitude of unpleasant sounds. A wailing, nearly crying human voice was at the bottom of the abyss. "That's the student council president's voice," said Cordelia.

"Elly, yank out that clock," said Nero.

Hercule, without saying a word, yanked a decorative clock right out of the ground. Nero ran across the pole and jammed her armband into the clock's face. The wires beneath became exposed. The mechanical parts rearranged themselves and changed forms. What was once a clock had become an infinitely more complex launch platform, the kind that might be seen on a roller coaster. Nero extended her hand down to Sherlock, and lifted her onto the platform.

"Sheryl, you go ahead!" shouted Nero.

"Here we GO!" Sherlock yelled. An aura of pink telekinetic energy enveloped her being. She flew through the air, towards the eye of the storm.

* * *

Henriette thought she was looking in a mirror. A reflection of her Arsene self was in front of her. She reached out to touch the hands of her other self. It felt as though she was touching cold glass. Outside the barrier, she could see Milky Holmes using their Toys to try and reach her. Those girls really did look up to her. There was nothing she could do now. The blue ball of lard and electricity was becoming larger. Her breasts had stabilized, but weren't getting any smaller. She could barely see past her own chest.

A faint pink light flew towards Henriette from the end of the vortex. It was calling her name, no louder than a whisper, in Sherlock's voice. Henriette closed her eyes. She had a headache from the strength of her Toys; the scope of what she could create was weighing down on her. She had never accessed this much at once. Even if Milky Holmes brought their powers together, they couldn't stop Mori Arty's machinations.

Henriette visualized what she wanted. The pink light grew brighter. The vortex swelled outward. The reflection of Arsene became clearer, sharper, and warmer. Henriette's mind turned to a single thought, and she shouted through the vortex in the hopes that it would reach Yokohama.

"Milky Holmes! Sherlock!"

Then came darkness, falling and solid ground.


	3. Mystery of the Flying Empress Part 1

Henriette opened her eyes. It looked like she was still on the promenade, but something felt off. She was dressed in her white school uniform once more. Her breasts had become more proportional to her body, but were still several sizes larger than usual. She wanted to curse Mori Arty a thousand times, but that would have to come later.

"I should've realized," Henriette thought, "Even her profile listed her Toys as 'unknown'. She couldn't have gone far. If she's within Yokohama, it's my jurisdiction to deal with her."

Posters were hung up all over the city. They were touting the grand opening of the Yokohama police pavilion, complete with a contest to decide the new mascot girl in blue. "It has to be a prank by Akechi," Henriette muttered to herself, "Maybe I should send the three stooges to gather intel."

She reached into her pocket and opened her cell phone. Henriette put in a call for Ishinagare. He was the most loyal of her followers. The cell phone buzzed silently in the stale, metallic-tasting air. Ishinagare's voice sounded hollow on the other end, but he had been reached. Arsene held her hand over her mouth and whispered into the phone.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Good, Lady Arsene, you're safe," said Ishinagare. "I was wondering if the police had captured you. Going undercover at the Akechi Police Academy was a wise move."

"Akechi Police Academy?" asked Henriette. "Don't you mean Holmes Detective Academy? We've been working there for over a year now, and police work has never been a major part of the curriculum..."

"There is no Holmes Academy. Not in this part of Japan," said Ishinagare. "Rat is keeping up with his studies, but Twenty is having some doubts. We know all about catching thieves, and teaching it to the police may be working too well. We're the only phantom thieves left in Yokohama."

Henriette ended the call. She closed the phone and stared out onto the Yokohama skyline. For as long as she had known, she was the most prominent thief in the city, but never the only one. Competition was what Henriette lived for. Without any thieves to compare herself to, she could do whatever she wanted, and that didn't sound like an exciting life at all. Henriette went further into the city.

The skies were bright and sunny, which only served to highlight how artificial everything looked. The buildings were spotless and shiny. Everyone was doing their jobs, leaving the roads and alleyways nearly devoid of life. The occasional mewing of a cat could be heard. A small brown calico cat, with pink undersides on his paws that looked like fish paste, walked up to Henriette and started nuzzling against her leg.

"Are you lost, too?" she said, stroking the cat's head. "You remind me of someone I know." She looked across the empty panorama. "What happened to the detectives?"

The cat that looked like Fish Paste crawled up Henriette's arms and rested itself between her cleavage. She walked deeper into the city. Henriette thought she heard the familiar sound of boots jumping across the rooftops, and the whoosh of the wind blowing through a flowing cape. She stopped and listened closer for the sound, but it never repeated. The rooftops were too far out of sight for her to see anything up there.

The television set beside Henriette sparked to life. The front of the Yokohama police station, now as tall as a skyscraper, was shown on screen. A caption on the bottom read "Live Radio Broadcast from Chief of Police Kokoro Akechi." A haughty voice echoed across the multitude of TV sets. A familiar girl with curly turquoise hair and a large red ribbon was shown sitting in a classroom inside the academy.

"Sonya," Henriette said in shock.

"Greetings, fellow citizens! This is your Chief of Police, the beautiful genius girl who graduated from Harvard at the age of 13 and has the highest IQ in the world! The Yokohama police department is the most efficient police unit in the world! Not a single false arrest under our watch! Nearly all phantom thieves in Yokohama have been arrested! Such a fantastic feat would not be possible if it weren't for one thing..."

"Toys," Henriette and the broadcast said at the same time.

"Yes, Toys! The finest young men and women from around Japan are brought in and trained to become detectives. From control of the elements to the ability to read peoples' minds, we're making the best use we can of this supernatural phenomena! There is one thing that's stopping us from achieving our goal of no thieves, and it's someone who's trying to do our job for us. Detectives.

"The Police Efficiency Law was a controversial act, but its signing enabled the police to have broader coverage and more unorthodox methods than were previously allowed. If you see anybody attempting to solve crimes without police interference, let us know immediately! Vigilantes are dangerous, and underequipped for the kinds of things phantom thieves bring to the table. Genius 4, the best of the best, are the ones you can rely on in times like this.

"This is Chief of Police Kokoro Akechi. Have a nice day," the broadcast ended.

Henriette didn't know what to say. She set off running towards the spot where Holmes Academy used to be. She was still employed there, Stone River had told her, and if she could get a hold of their computer, she might be able to find what happened to Milky Holmes. Genius 4 were an energetic group, but they didn't provide her with the same sort of primitive thrill that fighting Sherlock and company did. Their strategies were too predictable, and Kokoro's motivations were sketchy at best.

* * *

She arrived at the front gate of the Akechi Police Academy. It was a sprawling campus, with a near identical layout to the school Henriette knew. Already, Holmes Academy was starting to feel like a whispering, dreamlike memory. Fish Paste jumped out of her chest and walked beyond the campus. He mewed to Henriette before departing.

Every building Henriette walked past triggered pleasant and painful memories, only to be replaced with the cold reality. Her eyes began to water when she passed by the dormitories. The attic room wasn't there. It had been replaced by a lookout tower, with a searchlight aiming directly at her.

Officer Hirano Hasegawa had been assigned to protect Akechi Academy today. It was a boring job, but the safety of the Akechi legacy was vital to Yokohama's mission. Hirano focused the spotlight on the figure entering the school grounds. The cameras beside the spotlight compared her facial profile against all the students and faculty in the school. They discovered a deviation in the chest size, but the facial profile matched up.

Hirano, her long black hair blowing in the wind, grabbed her lacross racquet and jumped to the ground. She greeted Henriette with a charming smile. "Welcome back, student council president. If you're looking for Kokoro, she's overseeing the events at the pavillion."

"Officer Hasegawa?" Henriette asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hirano was the most skilled member of Genius 4. She was proficient in martial arts, with several black belts to her name. Her lacrosse racquet was a calling card to any criminal who crossed the line. Hirano held the racquet horizontally and ran her hands down the shaft. A glowing, pale white aura enveloped her body. Hirano glared at Henriette. The student council president knew those eyes were looking right through her.

"Everyone who enters this campus must be checked twice. You passed our scanners, but I will have to examine your chi," said Hirano.

"My breasts?" said Henriette nervously, wrapping her arms around her chest. "They're a little big, but I'm not going to let anybody touch them. Only someone important..."

"Your life energy," said Hirano. "That's strange. I'm getting a reading on your body that shouldn't be there. It's the same energy signature as... Arsene? That's impossible, Arsene's hair is much longer."

"Right, it's a coincidence. I am definitely not Arsene," said Henriette.

Henriette got as far out of sight from the cameras as she could. Her student council office was in the same place as it always was. She immediately closed the blinds and turned off the lights. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She whispered to the darkness.

"Illusion Toys," Henriette said.

She waved her hand around in the air. Nothing started. Her body didn't feel warmer, and the life-giving spark of Toys never appeared in her eyes. She felt the weight of the world come falling down on her shoulders. "Without my Toys, what am I? I hope this is only a temporary setback. I didn't become the greatest thief by my Toys alone. I had to use them wisely. Relax, I can find a way out of this."

Tap tap. Someone was knocking at the door. Henriette opened it up. Hirano, her cheery, smiling face brightening up the darkened room, greeted her. "Hello, student council president. What were those words you were whispering to no one in particular? Illusion Toys?" She was treating this like another case, even though Arsene was the most wanted criminal in the prefecture. This unnerved Henriette more.

"I was saying... De... Delusion Toys," said Henriette.

"There's only one noted bloodline that can control Illusion Toys. The Lupin family. You must have some proud ancestors, Mystere," said Hirano.

"What do you want with me?" asked Henriette, backing up into her desk.

Hirano jangled the end of her lacross stick as she walked forward. "The police pavillion is opening soon, and the chief would love it if we could bring her the phantom thief Arsene. It would make a fine display, publicly signaling the end of the Empire. We've never been able to track down Arsene's alter ego until today."

"I'm not the one you want," said Henriette. "I can't even use Toys. Watch. Illusion Toys!" She held her hands to the sky.

"A likely story," said Hirano. "Henriette Mystere, you're under arrest."

Henriette opened the window and jumped. A mattress had been set out from the training obstacle course on campus. Her breasts and the springs beneath her feet cushioned her fall. She quickly glanced upward. Hirano was out of range for now. She had to run to somewhere safe. Where did Milky Holmes go when they wanted to be alone? She hoped that land had gone unchanged.

"You're not running away, Arsene!" shouted Hirano. Her eyes sparked, and the white energy surrounding her body gathered on her hands. It flowed like water from a faucet, slowly sticking to itself and taking on the form of a ball. "Chi Toys! Hirano Shoot!" A ball of pure energy, homing itself towards Henriette's signature, launched from the office window.

Henriette jumped out of the way. The grass beneath her feet became scorched. Hirano jumped out of the window and dashed behind her. Another ball of energy, then two, then four trailed behind Henriette. She kept running, changing her position every few steps to keep Hirano guessing. The sacred ground she had been seeking outside of campus came into view. It was unchanged.

"The vegetable garden!" Henriette exclaimed.

She pushed the corn aside and forced her way through a maze of green stalks and multicolored flowers. Hirano's footsteps quieted, and fell silent. The only noise in the field was the clucking of chickens and Fish Paste's meows. Henriette could still hear her heart beating. Someone else was in this cornfield with her. A friendly voice, with a distinct Kansai accent, whispered something in her ear.

"What are ya doin' on my chicken farm?"

Henriette exited the cornfield. Standing in the middle of the farm, feeding the chickens, was someone Henriette was ecstatic to see.

* * *

_Toys, miracle blossoms flowering in the hearts of the chosen. Some become Toys of purity, others, of poison. It is the beginning of a police age. Phantom thieves are not tolerated, and are about to become extinct._


	4. Mystery of the Flying Empress Part 2

The girl in front of Henriette looked familiar. Her dark, bluish-green hair covered her eyes, and was tied into twintails on the sides. She came up to Henriette's chest in terms of height. They had never crossed paths. Henriette wasn't even certain this girl went to a detective school. She leaned over and whispered into the girl's ear. Her breasts pressed up against her partner's arm, causing the girl in the long coat to blush.

"Are you a detective?" Henriette asked.

"One of the few unlicensed ones around. Colon's the name," she explained. "You're standing on my chicken farm, where we breed the finest hens and cocks for our fried chicken on a stick. Business is booming, even in times like this. Who are you?"

"Henriette Mystere," she answered. "Tell me, do you know anything about Milky Holmes?"

"Milky Holmes..." said Colon, pacing back and forth, "I've never heard of 'em. I am on the lookout for an assistant. There's been a murder that the police have been trying to cover up. It's up to us detectives to find out the truth!"

Henriette's face went blue at the mention of the word "murder." The ancestors of everyone in Yokohama had been involved in murder cases, but these were modern times. Japan was supposed to be a country where people lived long, prosperous lives. For as much as she stole from museums and banks around the world, murder is one thing Henriette would never consent to doing.

"I'll help," said Henriette. "We'll have to do this later. Right, now all I want is a place to rest."

"I've got just the place," said Colon.

* * *

Colon took Henriette to a lavish suite in the center of the city. Henriette was allowed to do whatever she wanted. Colon had set up people to tend to their needs. Henriette changed out of her school uniform and into an American-style cowboy outfit. The pants felt uncomfortable, but it was the only thing in the closet that fit her enhanced figure. She walked into the living room, and was surprised at what she found there.

Colon was laying on the couch, completely naked. Her hair was flipped back, revealing her eyes. There was no hint of lust or perversion in them, merely happiness. Perched beside the couch, on top of a wooden stand, was a parrot. Henriette sat on the chair opposite Colon. She waited for one of them to break the silence. It turned out to be the parrot.

"A CEO tried to buy out his competitors with a tub of margarine. He wanted to butter them up!" squawked the parrot. It flew over and tapped its beak on Colon's head sharply, and then returned to its post.

"What was that?" asked Henriette.

"That's Flash, my parrot. The little guy spent most of his life in a comedy club, so all he knows are punchlines. I think we make a great pair," said Colon, turning over on the couch.

Henriette was feeling nervous again. This situation was bringing back memories. A fight on top of a tower with Milky Holmes, where Stone River abandoned the battle early on to chase Hercule. All four detectives were dressed like Colon that day, for reasons that never were clear to her.

"Why are you naked?" asked Henriette. "You've invited me over as a guest, and expect me to brush this off?"

"I just don't like wearing clothes. This is my suite, I can do what I want with it," said Colon. She sat up on the couch. A squeaking noise came out between her behind and the couch surface. Henriette looked at her askance.

"Is something wrong with your couch?" she asked.

Colon laughed heartily. "That wasn't the couch. Don't worry, you'll get used to these sorts of things soon enough. I'm curious. What was someone like you doing way out at the farm? It may not be owned by the academy, but it's still someone's private property. Akechi would arrest you for that."

"It's a wonder you haven't been arrested," said Henriette under her breath. She focused her eyes towards the ceiling and explained herself. "I'm on the run from the law. I only arrived in this world this afternoon, and they're already trying to arrest me."

Colon's hair flopped down over her eyes. "This... world? You mean there's more than one? How did you get here anyway?"

"I don't know, but I guess it has something to do with these," Henriette said, pushing her hands up under her breasts. "My Toys went out of control, and I woke up here. All I wanted to do was check the police records on Mori Arty."

Colon pressed a button on the remote beside her chair. The blinds closed, momentarily shrouding the suite in darkness before the lamps dimly lit up. "Mori Arty is one of the famous criminals around, even more than Arsene herself," Colon said. Henriette was lucky she couldn't see past Colon's hair, or Colon would've noticed her nervous glances. "Catching Arsene would bring in some nice reward money, but catching Mori Arty would bring glory. It's weird that the police have never put out a wanted poster for them. All the information I've gotten has been from the underground networks."

Henriette looked around the room. Advertisements for Colon's detective services lined the walls. Newspaper clippings of a girl detective solving cases in half an hour, without the use of Toys, had been arranged according to prefecture. Colon had been all over Japan, selling fried chicken on a stick all the while.

"What happened to make detectives obsolete?" asked Henriette. "They're much more personal than the police. Their styles and methods make them the perfect capture force for phantom thieves. You're clearly a talented girl, even with your... oddities."

"No one really knows," said Colon. "Say, Mystere, do you want some fried chicken on a stick? You can't double-dip, but I promise you it's the best you'll find. It paid for this fine room."

"I do need to get my strength back," said Henriette.

"Okay, okay. I'll call in the maid. You mighta met her when you were changing," said Colon. She rang a tiny bell beside the parrot. "Hercule, bring us a plate of chicken."

Hercule Barton entered the room. It was definitely her. That same long, violet hair and gentle red eyes, with a perpetually blushing red face to match. Sherlock was Henriette's favorite, but she would be the first to admit that Hercule was the most diligent of the four. She tried to keep her friends in line, and was generally the most practical. Unfortunately, she was powerless against the more proactive desires of her friends.

She was dressed in only an apron.

Hercule set the plate of chicken down, with sauce. Beside the sauce was a small sign warning people not to double dip. Her face turned bright red when she looked up. She tried to hide behind the plate, slowly backing out of the way. "President Mystere," she said timidly, "I didn't know you were visiting. If this is about our detective operations, we honestly haven't been doing anything, we're simple chicken farmers..."

"Relax, I'm not here to arrest you," Henriette said. "Hercule... I want to ask you something. It might sound personal, but... have you ever had Toys?"

"I can't remember being born with them," said Hercule. "That doesn't mean I'm not working. I write poetry, and I've done some art modeling... all this chicken isn't making me chubby, isn't it? That body type isn't really in favor these days."

"That's impossible!" Henriette said. She slammed her fist down on the table, jangling the silverware. "Elly, tell me, what is it you really want to do? I know you're the granddaugher of Hercule Poirot, one of the finest detectives in the world. That flower of miracles is within you, we just need to do something to bring it out."

"I guess a little more self confidence would be nice," said Hercule, hiding behind the couch. "I want the strength to get through all my problems. It's true that grandfather was a wonderful man, but Chief Akechi doesn't want people like me. She said they do the important work, but we get all the credit."

Henriette walked over to Hercule and embraced her tightly. "You don't have to cry any more. You're cute when you're chubby, and I think you can be a detective, too." She looked back towards Colon. "Where can I find a lead on this murder?"

Colon opened up a drawer full of files on her desk. Flash landed on her shoulder. He chirped once more. "An android tried to hold up an electronics store! The rob-bot was arrested for assault and battery!" Flash tapped her on the head. Colon held out a file, labeled "Yu". Henriette flipped through the names. Of all the "Yu" students, she knew which one to find first.

"You're not going to find anything as you are now. If the chief's put out an arrest warrant for you, the robots will come after you next. The Poporo Mark IV models have gotten really good at hunting people down. They're also rustproof and waterproof, so if they do have a weak point, it's not something any of us in the detective network are aware of. You're going to have to go right to the person who built them," said Colon.

"How do you have connections with someone that high up?" said Henriette. She speed read through the files. Many of the names were unfamiliar, and quite a few of them were located in Osaka. She stopped on a name with an office in Akihabara.

"We've delivered a lot of chicken," said Colon. "You haven't touched yours."

Henriette picked up one of the sticks. It was covered in grease and bits of white meat. She chomped down on the chicken, and swallowed it in one gulp. It was soft and juicy, but the exterior had a pleasant crunch to it. Henriette detected a mix of spices that was popular in Osaka. Something with a strong regional flavor like this would be involved in big business. She tried to sneak a second stick behind her back. Colon noticed.

"Don't worry, it's all on me," she said. "If you want to get to Akiba, the safest route is by helicopter. There's a helipad right above us. If the Poporo think it's a cargo delivery, they won't try to shoot us down."

"That's a regular occurrence?" asked Henriette.

"Crime is one of those things that's easy to define, but tough to truly stamp out. Yokohama may be free of phantom thieves, but they're springing up all over Japan. Akiba's a safe haven for detectives and thieves. For now," said Colon.

"Best of luck, president Mystere," said Hercule.

"You can call me Henriette," she replied.

* * *

Colon donned her coat and saw Henriette to her copter. She had been told to visit the Sasaki Future Corporation. If she went in dressed as a chicken delivery person, she would make it past security with little problems. The copter launched from the hotel. Henriette sent out another phone call, this time towards Njiuuri.

"Are you there? I've heard something about killer robots, and I wanted to know if you guys were alright," she whispered, trying not to grab the pilot's attention.

"Lady Arsene, why are you calling beautiful me? Shock and awe! I've been talking with you for like an hour now. We thought you'd vanished. But if you're sitting over here, how can you call me from over there? It's impossible!" he said.

"Huh?" Henriette intoned.

The phone beeped. The call had been cut off. Henriette sat in silence through the rest of the flight.

* * *

On the highest floor of the Yokohama police station, surrounded by the pale blue glow of video screens, two women sat in a single chair. One of them had a mature body, the other was still developing. They passionately kissed each other as the screens flickered with the empty streets of Yokohama. The elder one stopped her kissing for a moment, and examined a screen in the upper row.

"Saku? We've got a target."


	5. Pervy Message in the Cell Phone Part 1

Henriette slipped into the bathroom. She changed out of her cowboy gear and into the striped uniform of a chicken delivery person. She examined herself in the mirror, wondering how far she had fallen. An office lady, idly playing something on Niconico, didn't notice Henriette in front of her until the box of chicken slammed down and the scent drifted into her nose. The clerk pressed down on the buzzer.

"Yuzurizaki? Did you order a delivery of fried chicken?" she spoke into the mic.

"Fried chicken? I love that stuff! Does it come with the sauce?" asked an excitable voice on the other end.

"Yes," Henriette said, eager to get beyond the first floor.

"Awesome! I'll be waiting in my cubicle," said Yuzurizaki. "Make sure to pay her well."

Henriette ascended the stairs. A row of cubicles lay before her, with doors to several offices on the side. She took a deep breath, her chest shook, and she called out to the maze of near identical workstations. "Whoever ordered this, please say something! It's going to get cold!"

"Over here!" said the voice. It was coming through sharper and louder, even amongst the droning noise of fingers tapping on keyboards. Henriette saw a blue cap atop a head of bright red hair. The person was standing on the desk so they could be seen on top of the cubicle. Henriette weaved through the hive. She ran past her destination, and made a quick U-turn.

"This stuff is the best," said the short girl at the desk. "Say, have I seen you somewhere?"

The girl's green eyes, reflecting the line of numbers running across her computer screen, calmed Henriette's heart. "Nero!" she said, embracing her tightly. Nero's voice became muffled by her chest. Henriette let go. The tension in her body cooled down. Nero and Hercule may not be members of Milky Holmes, but they had steady jobs and better living than they had under her watch. If Hercule was the group's emotional stability, Nero was responsible for their financial stability. Mostly her own, but her friends were always the first person she would share with.

A strip of metal rested on the desk beside Nero's computer. Henriette picked it up, but Nero snatched it from her hands. "Don't touch that," she said. "This is my good luck charm. Someone like you doesn't need to be endowed with any more luck."

"Isn't that what your Toys are channeled through? You can control electronic devices. The alarm clock armor was revolutionary," said Henriette.

"I can control electronics..." said Nero proudly. A wild smile crossed Henriette's face. "In a sense. Sasaki Future is all about robotics. The Poporo Mark II was built for bomb disposal, but after Ramen was captured..."

"Rat," said Henriette. She could hear Nezu's voice in her head.

"Whatever. That's when we figured that bombs weren't going to happen all that often. Phantom thieves have a wide variety of Toys, so they asked us to build more advanced robots that are immune to nearly everything. That brings us to Poporo Mark IV," Nero opened a set of blueprints on the screen. "It has an AI, but it can also be piloted. Land, sea, sky,, lasers, vending machine, this is the top of the line."

"Your robots don't actually kill people?" asked Henriette.

Nero's eyes looked upward, as if she was trying to read something printed underneath the brim of her hat. "In accordance with the police, all robots are designed to be nonlethal. None of them has ever killed anybody, we promise." Her voice wavered, and it lacked the energy that it usually did.

"Okay," Henriette said. "These Poporo robots, where's the mainframe that controls them?"

"You're standing on it," said Nero. "Beneath this building is a huge server with lots of terabytes of data, tracking down every criminal that's got a an arrest warrant."

Henriette whispered in Nero's ear. "I'm wanted for false charges. Do you think you can hack in there and remove me from the system?" People in the other cubicles were starting to get suspicious. Nero grabbed a section of wall and blocked off her entrance. She grabbed a pull cord near the computer and rolled out a tarp, blanketing the cubicle in darkness, save for the light of the computer screen.

"Who are you again? I know you're delivering chicken, but I never got your name," she said.

"Henriette Mystere," said Henriette aggravatedly.

Nero entered her name and password, breaking into a deeper level of the Sasaki Future server. The specs for every Poporo Mark IV on the market scrolled across the screen in the form of a large spreadsheet. Henriette could barely process all the information contained within. Nero clicked through a series of links. She arrived at the list of wanted people who had yet to be apprehended by the patrolling androids.

"This will take you out of the Poporo IV database. As far as they'll know, you're an ordinary citizen. If I'm caught, I could get fired. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Nero.

"We have no other choice. The Nero I know would gladly take these kinds of risks if it meant a chance at money or success. Hercule would be glad to know you're okay," she said.

"The Barton girl? I've talked to her a few times, but she doesn't have much to say. It is cool how we're both related to famous detectives. If there were a world where detectives had influence, we'd be using robots for much cooler things. Like chicken!" said Nero.

Henriette rubbed Nero on the head. "That's more like it."

"I can give you some stock tips before you go," said Nero. "Sales of lard have been going up at a surprising rate, and we're looking into doing some trades with foreign countries."

"Where is Sasaki getting the funding for all these robots from?" Henriette sat down beside Nero. She cracked open the box of chicken. Nero immediately started eating, ignoring the candy stick she had been chomping down on moments earlier.

"Only the most prosperous financial group in the world. Doala has been at the front of progress for years," said Nero. "Ever since the old man discovered Baskerville's mansion, the money his company brought in has changed the world." Henriette reached her hand towards the computer, but Nero pushed her away. "Don't go eating any more of the chicken. This was meant for me."

Henriette couldn't see the exit from here. Every corridor looked like every other one, with the only distinguishing marks hidden behind the walls of the cubicles. She rested her arm on the water cooler and poured herself a cold drink. Then splashed it on her face. The events of this afternoon had taken their toll. She couldn't even tell what time it was. Windows had been replaced by artificial lighting and a hot atmosphere. Her stuffy delivery outfit was unfit for a financial factory such as this.

Two workers approached the water cooler. Henriette ducked behind it. Her face was magnified by the curved design of the plastic jug, but they didn't notice. The water cooler always had a slight rumble to it, and this was no different.

"Have you heard what the tabloids are saying about Yokohama's police chief?" asked the first one, a man.

"Akechi? Isn't she thirteen? How does a girl that young get to be in charge of the police for an entire city?" asked the woman beside him.

"Everyone knows her age. She graduated from Harvard, of course she's a child prodigy. This is something much juicier. Chief Akechi was friends with a detective when she was a kid. I think her name was Sherlock Shellinford. Mycroft's little sister," said the man.

"Sherlock?" Henriette whispered. She bumped against the water cooler again, spilling a few drops on the floor.

"Did you hear something?" asked the woman.

"There's a lot of noise in here, I drown most of it out," said the man. "Sherlock was one of the people against the Police Efficiency Law, but no one's heard from her since. Maybe she fled for another city."

"Or another country. Even America thinks this act is going too far," said the woman. "There have been ramblings on 2chan about the Yokohama Irregulars. They're the ones who have been tagging all over the country. 'Holmes reveals the truth' is all they're saying. I didn't even know Mycroft had a little sister."

Henriette found her way to the exit shortly after. She didn't call Colon to pick her up. Hearing Sherlock's name again had put her back on the edge. She didn't want to talk to anybody. Henriette walked into a net cafe and bought herself a train ticket back to Yokohama. The sun, its last rays beaming across her face, cast a long shadow behind her. She was barely aware of what stations she was passing through. Time turned into a blur.

* * *

Jiro Nezu had joined the Yokohama Irregulars as soon as the controversial law was passed. The Poporo units were his sworn enemy. Bombs had been his specialty since he was a kid. A robot designed to get rid of them meant nothing but trouble. Joining the Yokohama Irregulars felt like treason, but it would be even more treasonous to attend the police academy. Twenty and Stone River were too old for this crowd, so it was up to him to keep an eye on what the few detectives were doing.

Meetings had been routine until tonight. The eldest member told them he had seen someone in pink wandering around the shopping district the night before. She was wearing a deerstalker cap, and had her hair in rings. The only one who dressed like that was Holmes. The group had reported to her before detectives became outlaws, but her sudden vanishment had nearly caused them to break up.

"What if she's dead?" Rat asked.

"That's absurd, Holmes can't die. She's too naive to fall for any trap that's lethal," said the eldest member. "Not to mention she knows Baritsu."

"What's Baritsu supposed to do again?" asked another member.

"It makes it so that you land safely," said the eldest.

"Baritsu won't save you from a stabbing. Unless the person who tried to get rid of Holmes did it through elaborate means," said a third.

"Was the person who might be Holmes talking about how she was hungry?" asked Akiko Watson, one of the most prominent members of the group. "Those who knew Holmes said that she lived in poverty in order to keep her mind clear of everything but her cases."

"She lived in poverty because she was a fool," said another, "but I still believe in her. She's our fool. If there's one thing Holmes can't stand, it's injustice and giving up. That's why we keep going to these meetings. It's what she would have wanted us to do."

Rat hadn't admitted it to them, but he could relate to the Irregulars in more than mission. Arsene had been missing for a period, and only recently reappeared. He knew it was crazy to think these events were related, but this was his best chance to pursue it.

* * *

Two silhouettes, similar in build, walked into the Yokohama police station. One had glasses, and the other a strange backpack. They kept their distance from each other. They knocked twice on the double doors leading into the police station's upper chamber. The one with the glasses sported a possessive scowl, while the girl with the backpack was merrily humming something to herself in falsetto.

"Why did she call you here?" asked the bespectacled girl. "She's mine. Papa's money makes sure of that."

"Your father doesn't have what she really wants. Information. You can throw all the money in the world at something, but if you don't know how to strategize, it's worthless," said the second one.

"Come in," said the buxom figure sitting in the central chair. Her assistants entered, and the doors closed behind them with a deafening bang. The only thing lit in the room, besides the screens, was a golden mask hanging above the control panel, watching them.


	6. Pervy Message in the Cell Phone Part 2

Henriette disembarked from the train in Yokohama. Night had fallen on the city. The street lights lit up, two by two, as she approached the police academy once more. Every light felt like a spotlight. The intensity of the bulb was too much for her to bear. The rooftops had become obscured by the light below. The screens embedded into the skyscrapers weren't playing the news or advertising things around the city. They were stuck in an endless loop of rules imposed by the police, white text set against a blue background, and an occasional update on the weather.

She turned into an alleyway, wanting to give her eyes a reprieve from the glare. Sprayed on the wall in bright pink paint were the words of the Irregulars. A phone number had been etched into bricks. Henriette bent down. Her breasts bounced back and forth, coming close to touching the ground, as she made out the individual numbers in the dim light. Her cell phone rang, the vibrations and tone sounding louder as they echoed back and forth. Someone answered on the other end.

"Who is this?" they said suspiciously.

"A believer in Holmes," said Henriette.

"Hey, your voice sounds familiar," said the voice, intentionally muffling itself. "Do you know Nezu, by any chance?"

"I'm his... big sister," she said.

"Strange, he said you were his boss. Either way, if you can find us, we'll welcome you into the Irregulars. Tell them Wiggins sent you. Holmes reveals the truth," he said.

Henriette ended the call. The deeper into the city she got, the more she saw the Poporo robots maintaining things. They were doing menial jobs, like washing windows or picking up litter, but hints of their true nature could be seen hiding beneath their metal coverings. Sharp weapons and long range artillery were concealed in their arms and legs. They wheeled around on tank treads, but the latest models could raise themselves up on a scissor lift built into their torsos. None of them paid her any mind.

"Nero wasn't lying about her hacking skills," Henriette thought. "It's strange. Neither of them has mentioned Sherlock. I guess if Milky Holmes never formed in this world, they wouldn't have a clue who she is. The way she and Kokoro fought... it reminded me of myself. They fought all the time, but there was some genuine affection underneath it all. They were closer to sisters, but Sherlock... she was my love. I want to see you again."

Henriette sat down on a bench and stretched her legs. Her back was starting to ache, and her clothes had been feeling tight ever since she arrived in this world. The cold was starting to get to her. She curled herself up near a vending machine dispensing hot drinks. She would find her way to a hotel once she woke up.

* * *

Saku Tooyama was sitting in a parking space idling her time. Ever since her Toys awoke, the academy provided her with as many lollipops as she needed. That's why her Poporo Mark V had been built with a rack for dispensing as many of the candies as she needed. She was sitting in the cockpit of her robot, licking the edges of a cherry lollipop. Night patrol was a boring job, but it gave her a chance to toy around on her laptop.

Her cell phone beeped. She opened it and saw a message from the chief. "You know where I want you to lick it. Your Toys really get the job done. I wouldn't mind if you held me under arrest." Saku ignored the message and returned to her work. She was playing a wargame on her laptop, moving her troops forward to capture land. This ceased when her cell phone rang again.

"What is it?" said Saku, pushing aside her headphones.

"Did you get my message?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, how about both of us forget we saw that?" said Saku.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" shouted Akechi on the other end. "It's the target I informed you about earlier. They vanished off the radar for several hours. Someone must have hacked into the Poporo Mark IV. That won't be a problem for you. Go out there and arrest the Phantom Thief Empire. We have four cells open just for them."

"Roger, enjoy your night," said Saku.

"What's that supposed to-?" the chief's voice abruptly dissolved into a dial tone.

Saku pressed a button on the control panel. Poporo Mark V activated. Its robotic voice, deep and commanding, declared as such. When in standby mode, it looked like a larger version of its predecessors. Upon deployment, it transformed into a juggernaut. There were only ten of them in all of Japan; two of them were located in Yokohama. Any more in one area and the risks of property damage were too great.

The Poporo line had been getting more humanoid as the versions went up. Mark V did not have treads that could turn into pseudo-legs. It had legs with treads on the sides, allowing it to skate along at a fast pace while maintaining a full range of human mobility. Its eyes were encased inside a green helmet, and its arms had been upgraded to extendable, equippable, proportionate arms that made it look like a two-story tall knight. The Yokohama police emblem had been embedded on its chest.

Saku groped around for her lollipop. She wrapped her cherry one in its paper, and exchanged it for a lemon lime flavor. Her tongue touched the hard candy, and her eyes lit up with the spark of Toys. Her right arm faintly glowed with a yellowish green aura.

Nero had deleted Arsene's records from the Mark IV line, but the servers of the Mark V line were heavily encrypted and accessible only to those directly working for the police. Saku noticed that her sensors were going off wildly. Poporo Mark V's treads spun, accelerating the robot across the asphalt and towards the plaza where their target was sleeping.

This night patrol wouldn't be as boring.

* * *

The hands on the clock overlapped. It was quarter to ten. Moths were hovering in the street lights. Henriette let out a large yawn, and stood up from the bench. She heard the sound of metallic footsteps. A shadow, as large as the buildings from this distance, was rolling towards her like a tank. She looked for the barrel of the gun, but no barrel was seen. Poporo Mark V's metallic coating shimmered underneath the dim city lights.

"Henriette Mystere, you're under arrest," said the voice within the robot.

"Commencing arrest procedure," spoke the high pitched voice of the robot's AI.

"I thought... Nero... my Toys aren't even working now, why are you attacking me?" asked Henriette. She was barely keeping her cool. Beneath her words was a layer of fright and regret.

"We already know about Yuzurizaki's trick. I guess we could arrest you for that. I'm part of Akechi's personal squad, so my hard drive wasn't affected. Oh, yeah, forgot to introduce myself. Officer Saku Tooyama, nice to meet you. Now, kindly come with me," Saku deadpanned.

Henriette spread her arms wide. Her chest bounced up and down as she breathed deeply and heavily, hoping that whatever the robot did to her, it would be brief. She closed her eyes and hoped that her adrenaline and her Toys would kick in. She felt the adrenaline, but her eyes remained cold and insulated. A loud crashing noise broke through the darkness. The former student council president opened her eyes.

Poporo Mark V was standing on one of its legs. The other was knocked out of its socket. Henriette could make out the faint outline of a person in the shadows, but the pitch blackness of the night obscured their face. She called out to the shadow. "Thank you!"

Her savior nodded their head, and quickly launched their second attack. They jumped onto Poporo's back and unscrewed the plate holding the robot's hit detector. Saku swerved the robot's arm around to its back, attempting to swat the mysterious attacker off. The controls were becoming unresponsive, and the radar was blaring.

"Chief, the target has multiplied. I'll have to take this one on foot," she said.

The shadow grabbed onto Poporo's leg. Saku pulled a lever and opened a hatch on the robot's back. Stairs folded downward, and Saku, laptop in hand, presented herself before a sweaty Henriette. The shadow jumped into Poporo's cockpit while she wasn't looking. The robot's head turned around 180 degrees.

"Let's go somewhere else tonight, Poporo-chan," said a disguised voice from inside.

"Don't call me Poporo-chan!" the craft's AI insisted.

The robot stomped off, leaving Saku and Henriette alone on the road.

"So it's come to this. I wasn't expecting to use my Toys, but, okay," Saku's eyes sparked. Her arm shone with a pale green glow. She pointed in Henriette's direction, and sucked deeply on her lollipop. "Candy Toys."

The faint outline of a giant taser appeared on Saku's arm. The electric weapon, a construct of pure energy, thrust itself towards its target. It grazed Henriette's arm, and filled her body with a painful jittering feeling, and clouded her nostrils with the smell of lemon lime. Saku sucked the tiny sphere of candy off its stick, and gulped it down. The taser vanished.

Saku rapidly typed on her computer. She searched through her database for the ideal flavor for this scenario. She opted for a cream soda flavor. The air warmed up around her leg and popped like bubbles. A monochrome aerosol dispenser materialized on her right leg.

"Officer Tohyama, what is that?" asked Arsene.

"Candy Toys allows me to summon weapons based on the flavor of lollipop in my mouth. It's not the coolest looking Toy, but... it's good for police work," she said. The can released a steady stream of airy white topping that hardened around Henriette's torso. Her breasts were too big to be constrained, but her feet felt as though they were trapped in rubbery concrete.

"You're arresting an innocent woman!" shouted Henriette.

"We can talk about this back at the station. Now, I think it's time to go for the ultimate flavor," said Saku. She held four lollipops between her fingers. All of them were unwrapped in a flash. The cream soda lolli was sucked off its stick. The four flavors of justice - Orange, Blueberry, Lemon and Black Cherry - touched her tongue at the same time.

Orange took on the form of a giant nightstick attached around her right wrist. Blueberry materialized on her right leg as a blaring siren. Lemon, to Henriette's surprise, whirred to life as a leg-mounted drill. Black Cherry became a pair of handcuffs strapped to her left wrist. Saku swung her limbs about, and dashed towards Henriette, elbows out.

The siren's loud wail made Henriette cover her ears. The drill broke through the restraints on her legs. Henriette spread her stance, only to take the blow of the nightstick on her torso. Saku tossed the handcuffs out like a pair of nunchucks. They clanked around Henriette's wrists. Saku pulled out the four flavors, and grabbed Henriette by the arm.

"Chief, we got one of the targets," said Saku into her cell phone. "Send a car around, and make sure you put some underwear on."

"Should I go with the stripes or the... how did you know that? Thanks, Saku. This is the night I've been waiting for," said the voice on the other end.

* * *

Henriette looked to the starry sky. Did the person who saved her care about her at all? If they were only after Poporo, wouldn't it have been easier to do it when Saku wasn't fighting? The Yokohama Irregulars were already aware of what had transpired near those vending machines. It wouldn't have been possible without Jiro Nezu.

* * *

In the heart of Yokohama's shopping district, a teenage girl walked into a ramen shop. The floors were sticky and the manager was taciturn. A man with a face like a pig sat beside her. She ordered the largest bowl of ramen on the menu, and proceeded to eat.


	7. Do You Want To Do It At Midnight? Part 1

The manager of the ramen shop still needed to communicate with his customers. Without speaking a word, he had found a way. The back of his shirt vocalized his thoughts in ink. It could change at a second's notice. The people had been weirded out when he started doing it, but in time, adjusted. It was considered one of this shop's attractions. This was necessary, because the floors were sticky and the ramen was above average at best. Still, it was here that the girl in pink chose to eat.

"Of all the ramen shops in all the city..." said the manager's shirt. He turned around, and the message had changed again. "...she walked into mine."

"I'd like another serving of lard, please! Oink!" said the piggish man.

"Another bit of fish paste for me!" said the girl in pink.

The manager's shirt rapidly cycled through a series of phrases. "You look familiar, kid. How'd you like to get a job here?"

"That's not possible," said the girl in pink. "Every person I've talked to today has said I shouldn't have a job." Her voice was low. She was blowing air onto her hot ramen, cautiously pulling it towards and away from her mouth to make sure she wouldn't burn it. "I've worked here before. Never for very long, but you're always willing to hire me. Does that still apply?"

The manager's gruff face lightened a little bit. "You're looking a lot better since the accident. Being his granddaughter must have meant they'd do anything to save you. Did you turn into a cyborg or get revived by magic? It feels like anything can happen in the world these days." The girl in pink blinked, and the manager's shirt had returned to its default state. Only the shop's logo could be seen on the back.

"What accident?" she said, swatting her bowl down the counter. The noodles and broth spilled out onto the floor, looking like the aftermath of an exploding volcano. The manager rushed to clean it up. The stickiness would remain on the floor for some time to come. "Which one of my friends was it? I hope it wasn't Koko."

"Are you dense?" said the pig man. "It was you. You're supposed to be dead, but here you are walking around without a care in the world, oink!"

"What if I'm already dead?" the girl in pink shouted. "This is terrible! I know I shouldn't have jumped into that purple vortex thingy. Maybe it was the gates to Hell!" She stopped, turned around and innocently questioned the bartender. "Why does Hell look like Yokohama? Maybe it's a personal Hell..."

"Stop comparing my restaurant to the underworld," said the manager's shirt. "Go out there and do something important. You've had your fill."

The girl in pink went out into the night. She turned into the alleyway, where Fish Paste the cat was waiting for her. She bent down and patted the cat on its head. Fish Paste purred, and snuggled up against her legs. The girl in pink picked him up and looked him in the eyes. "Together, we're unstoppable. Even in the face of death. ...that's a little scary," she said.

A police car drove past the girl and her cat.

* * *

Energy construct handcuffs were the toughest to break. As long as Saku retained her mental concentration, Henriette had no way of breaking out. They wouldn't rust, they didn't have a keyhole, and they could change their size and shape in coordination with her body movements. Officer Tooyama was sitting in the seat in front of her. Music blared through Saku's headphones, drowning her out to Henriette's pleas of innocence. The cop car screeched to a stop in front of the police station.

Saku slid out of the car, and opened the door on Henriette's side. She looked up towards the sky. The Yokohama police station had expanded rapidly. It looked like a skyscraper, 15 stories high, with a giant spotlight perched on top. The spotlight cast its glare down on Henriette and Saku as they walked towards the sliding glass doors at the police station entrance. Cardboard cutouts of Yokohama's mascot and local hero were placed around the windows. Henriette felt unnerved by their presence.

Hirano, lacrosse stick in hand was waiting at the door with another member of Genius 4. Tsugiko Zenigata, the oldest of the team, wrapped her arms around Henriette's shoulder. The coin she wore around her neck jangled in time with the bounce of Henriette's bosom.

"So, what's she been arrested on?" asked Tsugiko.

"Two counts of resisting arrest, stealing countless valuable objects, and hacking into a police database," said Hirano.

"How did you do that, by the way? If you tell us, you and your assistants might be able to get a cushy job, but that's if Akechi is in a good mood," said Saku.

"Really?" asked Henriette.

"Saku, we have an interrogation to get to. Bring her in," said Tsugiko.

Tsugiko grabbed Henriette by the hands and pulled her beyond the doors. Henriette let out a gasp at what she saw beyond the light. This didn't look like a police station at all. The once spartan interior had been replaced by something akin to a western castle. An electronic billboard in the center of the main hallway repeated the rules Henriette had seen that morning. Something else had been added to the mix - a golden mask. The eyes of the mask flashed, and it faded away.

"Hey, boys, clear out an interrogation room for us," Tsugiko shouted, her voice echoing through the halls.

"Yes, ma'am!" replied an officer.

Henriette was led through a maze of identical halls. The dim lights swinging above her head sent her into a cold sweat. Police weaponry from over the years lined the halls, framed for display. Many of them were marked with a plaque, saying which phantom thief they had arrested. A tapestry, depicting the squad using their Toys, had been hung around the walls in the backmost chamber.

Tsugiko opened a door to a simple gray room. Two chairs, a table and a single hanging light were all it held. The three officers and Henriette entered the room, and the door creaked shut behind them, casting the room into near darkness.

The hanging light framed Henriette's face in shadow. Tsugiko was illuminated brightly. She had a smile on her face, but Henriette sensed no malice behind it. She was doing her job and bringing justice to the city, that didn't mean she enjoyed hurting Henriette personally. Hirano eyed the proceedings, and Saku acted as stenographer. Tsugiko took a long gulp of her tea, and the session begun.

"It says here you're Henriette Mystere, student council president at... Holmes Detective Academy. That can't be right," said Tsugiko. "Even stranger, it says you've been declared legally dead."

"That's not possible, I just arrived in this city today," said Henriette. She had nearly slipped and said "world".

"The Poporo robots say that your hair color, eye color and body type match up with the phantom thief Arsene. You might be even bustier. If true, I'm impressed you can pull off some of those feats," said Tsugiko.

"Focus on the subject at hand," said Hirano. Her body shone with a faint aura of chi.

"Everyone who has Toys is registered with the city. The chief implemented this policy to make sure all use was fairly regulated. Saku, what's the perp's abilities?" Tsugiko said.

Saku moved her hands around the touchpad. Henriette's file expanded to full screen. Saku turned the laptop around and presented it to the room. "I thought those powers were a legend," said Tsugiko. "We're going to have to ask you to demonstrate."

"Just because a person has Toys doesn't mean they can use them," said Henriette. "Milky Holmes lost their Toys several times due to a lack of self confidence. I wonder if that might have been my fault. I helped them get it back as often as they lost it, but it is possible to lose Toys when you're stressed." She turned her eyes towards the officers. "My Toys aren't working, at present."

"I'm not familiar with this Milky Holmes," said Tsugiko. "So you're gonna need to demonstrate. There's no getting around this."

Saku touched the handcuffs. Henriette focused. In her sultry intonation, she called on the name of her powers. "Illusion Toys." The silent room remained exactly as it had been before. Henriette was left standing on her chair in a ridiculous pose. The handcuffs reappeared. Before she lost her balance, Henriette sat down.

"It appears she's telling the truth. That still doesn't excuse the counts of resisting arrest and hacking into the Poporo network," said Hirano.

"How did you know that was me?" asked Henriette.

Tsugiko pulled up a security camera from within the fortress. Boxes of fried chicken on a stick, their greasy interiors waiting to be tossed in the trash, were lying around on the officer's desks. "They deliver everywhere, and it's pretty easy for us to find receipts. Sasaki Future's on our payroll, too."

"If you're trying to cover up your tracks, you must have something to hide," said Saku.

"Can we get back to the subject about me being dead?" asked Henriette.

"Can't, that's classified information," said Tsugiko.

"Why is information on my own death being kept from me? I'm not even dead!" said Henriette.

"Word on the street was that Arsene appeared shortly after her alleged death. Maybe she wasn't Arsene after all," said Saku.

"I'm not buying that. Saku, Hirano, I'm going to bring out my Toys for this," said Tsugiko.

"It's a little bit sketchy as an interrogation technique, but the reliability is good enough for the chief," said Saku. "Your move."

Tsugiko's eyes sparked to life. Her iris flashed through the entire spectrum of colors, settling on a robotic red tone. "Vision Toys!" she shouted. "These are pretty nifty. They can give my eyes a range of vision that humans normally aren't capable of. This is infrared mode."

She noticed Henriette's body was hotter than it should've been. The intense light, her clothes and her body mass meant she required a large amount of heat already, but Tsugiko detected something stronger. Her face and her legs were showing the largest amount of warmth. Her heart was beating faster. Her body had tensed up. The interrogation room could hardly be called romantic.

"Are you thinking about a special someone?" asked Tsugiko.

"Yes," said Henriette. "I've been looking for someone. If any of you know where Sherlock Shellinford is, please, tell me. Then I'll do whatever you want."

Tsugiko's expression changed to genuine surprise. Saku and Hirano exchanged glances with her. They nodded in response. Hirano grabbed Henriette by the back of her arms and pushed her into the main room of the police station.

"What's going on? All I said was Sherlock Shellinford," said Henriette.

"We're sorry, but you know too much," said Tsugiko. "You're going to stay in jail until this dies down. Five years should be plenty. Don't resist, just come along peacefully." The red glow in Tsugiko's eyes made those words sound worse. Henriette tried to kick Tsugiko on her thigh, but the tall girl dodged her attack.

Henriette was locked into a pair of metallic handcuffs and thrown into a jail cell on the lower floor of the station. Tsugiko stared at her from the opposite side of the bars. "You're going to be transferred to another facility tomorrow. Sleep well."

Outside the police station, Arsene descended onto the rooftops. The Three Cards, dressed in their finest phantom thief attire, were with her. Rat and Stone River thought something was off about their leader. Not only had her chest gotten even bigger, she hadn't spoken a word since she rejoined with them.

"We're picking up an anomaly outside the station," said Saku, audible through the window.

"We already caught our perp, ignore it. Probably a bug," said Tsugiko.

Twenty tossed his coat aside and licked his lips. "Beautiful."


	8. Do You Want To Do It At Midnight? Part 2

Henriette had her handcuffs removed, but that hardly made the situation better. She was trapped in a cold iron cell, with little chance of getting out. If she hadn't spoken those words, she would've been outside these bars, meeting with the Irregulars. The contents of her pocket had been removed. There was nothing to do but sit on her bed, staring out the window into the black night sky.

"Am I the only one in this prison?" she asked. "Milky Holmes, the three stooges... I think I'm the only one who's never been jailed. So this is what they went through. A thief will end up in jail eventually. I was hoping Sherlock would be the one to do it after an exciting chase. Then I'd break out, and we'd start the whole game of cat and mouse again. That's how it's supposed to be."

A voice, singing to itself, bounced off the walls of the cell near her. "Sherlock. She was a fine leader. Kept on fighting until the end, but those days are over now. Look at me, I'm hearing voices of the dead in the cell beside me. Perhaps this flower garden has turned into Hades. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Who's there?" asked Henriette. "That voice sounds familiar."

The tenant of the second cell had checked themselves in voluntarily. She had the look of a foreign beauty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was adorned with wilted flowers, which were reflected in her eyes. Her looks had been worn thin by her stay inside the cell. She had cut off bits of the rocks that lined the walls, and turned the space beside her into a canvas. An idealized form of herself, like an angel in a field of flowers, had been sketched on the right wall. She focused most of her brainpower towards this project, leaving her little room to talk with others in the same boat.

"Cordelia~" said the voice. "This pastel world has turned to grey~"

"Glauca, how did you end up here?" asked Henriette.

Cordelia wasn't a fighter. She was the strategist of Milky Holmes. Her Toys were purely non-offensive, but a huge benefit to the rest of the crew. She took in sights and sounds and smells that were beyond her teammates' comprehension. Perhaps that's why she had the flowers in her hair. She was exposed to the best and the worst of the world at high concentrations. Flowers washed out all the bad. This may have been why she was a little unhinged.

"I felt responsible. I was the one who told Sheryl to see what Kokoro was up to. If she hadn't fallen for that trap, maybe Milky Holmes might've formed. I already lost my little sister. Sheryl was everything that Mary had been, but now, she's also gone. It's amazing she lasted as long as she did. I think it's because you were there, ghost of president Henriette," said Cordelia.

Henriette tapped on the bars. She confirmed the plonk-plonk of her finger against the metal. "I'm not dead. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"It took place in an alleyway," said Cordelia. "The Poporo line was originally created to disarm bombs. That meant they had the knowledge on how to build a bomb, too. One of them was planting an explosive in an alleyway. A phantom thief wouldn't fall for that trick, but a detective would. Sheryl always wanted to right wrongs. She called Kokoro about it, and Kokoro supported her.

"I thought something was off about that. You saw it for what it was, and took the blow. You may be able to do superhuman feats, but you still have weaknesses. Sheryl and you were severely damaged by the blast, but when myself and the Three Cards went to examine the alley the next morning, there was no sign of a blast. Gunpowder could be faintly smelled in the air, but that was the extent of it.

"I checked myself in after that. A robot at the scene said that your dying words were 'You can kill Henriette, but Arsene Lupin is eternal!' There were rumors going around that neither of you were dead. You were too crafty, too stupid to be killed so easily. I hoped for that, too, but it wasn't until recently that I have proof. Unless you're a delusion, too," Cordelia finished.

An aura of pastel flowers spread out around Cordelia. The flash of light extended even into Henriette's cell. Her stone floor had been replaced with flowering earth, and the smell of marigolds entered her nose. It seemed all too real, but when she reached out to touch the flowers, they lacked tangibility.

"Do you still have Toys?" Henriette asked, moving her hand through the flowers.

"I never had Toys. This is a delusion. A wonderful field of flowers where Cordelia plays with her friends," said Cordelia. "I wish I got to see you more before you turned into a figment of my imagination. We're the same age, but you're so much better than I am. You're skilled with your Toys, you're respected by everyone and you have plump boobs. You can make dreams into reality, and I turn reality into dreams. Unless you're falling for one of your own illusions. What's to say this jail cell is any more real than these flowers?"

Cordelia walked through the field of flowers. She passed through the walls dividing Henriette's cell and her own as if it wasn't there. She rested her head on Henriette's chest. She wrapped her arms around the president's chest, and drooled a little. "We appreciate the beautiful things. I don't care if you're a ghost. Stay with me forever."

Henriette pushed Cordelia away by thrusting out her chest. Cordelia bumped her head into the wall, and the field of flowers dissolved. "Henriette? What are you...?" she asked dizzily.

"You've been praising the wrong girl," said Henriette. "Henriette Mystere is who I am, but Arsene is who I want to be. That's where I live out of my fantasies and turn the world into a stage. This world doesn't need a Henriette Mystere. As long as it has an Arsene, who cares how anything else turns out?"

"I do," said Cordelia. "Sheryl did. Arsene's a friendly rival, but Henriette is a friend. No matter how you treat us, we know you care."

"Then why are you sitting around in prison with me?" asked Henriette. "A hero doesn't just resign themselves. They're willing to take action even in the face of daunting scenarios. I've been fighting for you ever since I got here. The heart you're touching is real, Cordelia." She stared, straightforwardly, at the prison-worn detective. "Isn't it supposed to be Lardmas this time of year?"

"Why would we celebrate lard? It's greasy and slippery and has this raw smell to it that I can't stand," said Cordelia.

"You'd celebrate it if was sucked out, causing the world to nearly perish," said Henriette. "Lard caused my Toys to go out of control, and... Cordelia, you don't have to worry. You're living a happy life somewhere, with Sherlock and Hercule and Nero. I didn't know about Maria in time to save her, but... it's better than this."

"Huh?" asked Cordelia.

"It had all been like a dream, but it's clear who's behind everything in this world. I can apprehend them as soon as I break out of here. Cordelia, delude yourself again!" she shouted.

"Yes!" Cordelia replied.

The flower barrier spread through the cell block. Henriette took a step into the glowing patch of wildflowers, and took a deep breath. The walls ceased to exist wherever the petals touched. She smiled, and waved goodbye to Cordelia. The flower fields seemed like they would stretch on forever. At the other end of the plain, standing atop a hill, was the silhouette of the Phantom Thief Empire, including Arsene. Henriette walked faster.

Rat, Stone River and Twenty were as good as they ever were. Her other self appeared to be viewed through a mirror, or a clear body of water. She had shape, but no mass. Henriette reached out and touched the arm of Arsene. The two Lupins twirled around in the fields. A storm of petals kicked up, obscuring both of them.

"Beautiful! Two Lady Arsenes! They're nearly as good as beautiful you and beautiful me," he said, gesturing to a hug pillow of himself, "Oh, this is making my nipples twitch! Lady Arsene, can you feel it in your nipples? The beauty of the world has returned!"

"How will we get out of this delusional world?" asked Stone River. "This feels well made for a product of fantasy. Have we stepped into Akihabara, by any chance?"

"Look," said Rat. "The flowers are..."

Henriette and Arsene touched foreheads in the middle of the storm. Arsene's body transformed into a collective swarm of glowing white lights. The beams were absorbed into Henriette's eyes. It didn't hurt; the beams were warm and soothing. Henriette closed her eyes. Her body shook, and her breasts expanded out a little more. She opened her eyes. The spark of Toys was floating around inside her iris.

The Three Cards ran over to greet her.

"Lady Arsene!" they said. "You're back."

"I know, I heard the story," said Henriette. "But for tonight's mission, you will not refer to me as Arsene. Only Henriette Mystere. Maybe I haven't done enough in this regular schoolgirl persona. The world needs a student council president as much as it needs a phantom thief."

"What are you going to do about your chest? Bind it again?" asked Rat.

"There's no need," said Henriette. "These breasts are the proof that my power has gone beyond its maximum. This world is mine to control!" She put her hand in front of her face, and her eyes sparkled with energy. "Illusion Toys!"

The world began to dissolve underneath Henriette's feet. The flower fields were replaced by asphalt and concrete. The holding cell of the police station became a window in the distance. The Phantom Thief Empire stood in formation around a water fountain. Henriette sat down at the water's edge. Her ample figure became silhouetted against the plaza lights. Her underlings kneeled at her feet.

"We're waiting on your orders, Lady Arsen- Henriette," said Stone River.

"We're breaking back into the police station. The top floor is where I should've been aiming for all along. Twenty, Stone River, you distract Genius 4. Rat, come with me to the rooftop. We've only got one shot at this, and I don't want any of you idiots screwing it up," she said.

"Roger!" the Three Cards responded.

* * *

Twenty and Stone River, in their disguises as an ordinary chef and ordinary teacher, strolled to the front of the police station. Tsugiko, Hirano and Saku were purchasing canned coffee nearby. Saku informed her comrades that her computer was detecting a phantom thief in the area. Hirano stomped her lacrosse racquet on the ground, and Tsugiko readied her jutte.

"Hold up, you two," said Tsugiko. "You're going to join your friend in jail."

"That's impossible! Not happening!" said Twenty, taunting the girls by shaking his hips.

"The real fight isn't on the ground," said Stone River, drawing his sword, "but if you wish to engage me in a duel, then I won't back away!"

Tsugiko wedged her jutte across Stone River's katana. Saku swung her racquet around, attempting to land a hit on Twenty. He revealed a deck of playing cards. The sharp edges of the cards embedded themselves into the street, forming a small cage around Hirano.

"Careful, they're sharp," said Twenty.

"Three... two... one... Rat Fire!"

A small bomb exploded on the roof of the police station, blowing open a window to the upper sanctuary. Henriette used her Toys to grab the glass shards, leaving her with a smooth window frame. She rappelled across the surface of the skyscraper, and swung into the blue-lit chamber where the chief of police waited. Henriette clicked the light switch.

She smirked. "This isn't what I'd expect the chief of police to do in her private time."


	9. The Mystery of the 99cm Chest Part 1

Kokoro wasn't focusing on the video screens. There were no phantom thieves left in Yokohama, or so she thought. Beat cops under her watch were handling misdemeanors and other petty crimes, leaving her free to treat the surveillance room like a throne. It was cold and cramped, but that did nothing to stop her. Henriette was surprised at Kokoro's body. It was nearly equal in proportion to her own.

She had let her hair down, though it retained her distinctive blonde curls. She was taller, and bustier, and dressed only in a pair of blue underwear. Henriette noticed sticky, shining marks where her body had been covered with saliva. There was a knock at the door. A girl with red glasses and black hair tied in twintails entered the room, humming a song. Kokoro greeted her guest, not bothering to turn around in her chair.

"Irene. Your lips are mine," said Kokoro.

"Oh, Chief Kokoro, it's even better at night!" said Irene Doala. The girl, who was Kokoro's age and actually looked like it, jumped onto the chief of police's lap and started passionately kissing her. Their tongues overlapped, saliva dripping down Kokoro's neck and sliding into her cleavage, mingling with her sweat.

Kokoro rotated her chair around, and noticed Henriette at last. Her and Irene's lips separated.

"Arsene!" she gasped. "I thought you... I mean, I was only planning to get rid of the useless pink detective, you were merely collateral damage, but getting rid of thieves once and for all would've made me a hero... how are you alive?" she said.

"Oh?" asked Irene, turning her head up.

"Henriette Mystere is dead. Arsene Lupin is eternal!" said Henriette. She affected her best evil laugh. "You can't kill me, Kokoro-chan. I just come back stronger."

Irene gave Kokoro a quick kiss on the cheek, and immediately saw herself out of the room. Kokoro opened a closet inside the room and dressed herself in her police gear. She slid her red armband on, and grabbed her golden mask off the wall. "Sherlock is gone, so I guess you'll have to do. Don't call me Kokoro-chan!" Kokoro swung the mask in Henriette's direction. The mask swung through air.

Henriette had surreptitiously invoked her Illusion Toys, creating a false Henriette in her spot. She stood behind Kokoro, and grabbed her on the shoulders. "You're not escaping."

"Neither of us are," said Kokoro. Her eyes lit up. She pointed her index finger at the surveillance room's keyhole, and gently turned it. The door clicked shut. "Lock Toys - Skeleton Key!" The locks on the windows began to close off in quick succession. "I can open or shut any door on any building. Physical or digital."

"That's nice," said Henriette sarcastically. "I already broke the glass."

"What?" said Kokoro. Her eyes went blank.

Henriette jumped out the window. Rat swooped down on his batwinged glider. Henriette grabbed onto the handle of her own, and swooped into the heavens. Stone River and Twenty were engaged in combat down below. Henriette circled the area a few times before landing in the middle of the fight. She summoned a false explosion with her Toys, stopping the battle long enough for the Phantom Thief Empire to stare down the police.

"Our win," said Henriette.

Kokoro, primed for battle, rode out of the explosion's aftermath on her pink scooter with the giant red heart in front. The golden mask was strapped on her back like a shield. Her siren was attached to her head. Henriette had to hold back a laugh. The rest of Genius 4 backed away. If Kokoro was on a case, it had to be personal.

"Tell me who you really are, Mystere," said Kokoro.

"This world is a large scale illusion. A delusion, possibly. My subconscious wanted a world where I had a strong opponent, and didn't have to worry about Milky Holmes' Toys. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, but that's because someone's been manipulating both of us all along. We're puppets, being led along by their strings. Your second informant, Mori Arty!" said Henriette.

"I thought Mori Arty was a myth," said Rat.

Henriette pointed her finger at Kokoro. "That's because the police have been covering up her existence for bribes. Mori was the one who told them to bomb this world's Sherlock, and asked that they not arrest her in return. Am I wrong, Akechi?"

"What have you been doing behind our backs, Kokoro?" asked Tsugiko.

"You've been abusing your Toys!" said Hirano.

"Yeah, I knew, but the consequences for revealing it were too much. It's more fun to step back and watch the fireworks," said Saku. "Oh, look, fireworks."

Mori Arty had appeared without warning. Her small, but powerful presence, was standing to Henriette's side. The phantom thief had heard neither footsteps nor breathing since she touched the ground. Maybe this was another aspect of Moriarty's Toys that the books had yet to uncover. Mori grabbed on Arsene's skirt, and laughed innocently.

"I'm surprised you can move with a chest like that. Lupin and beauty are an unstoppable combination, even against gravity. Yes, I've been behind everything," her voice took on a venomous tone. "There's no way you can get out of here. There is another from our world inside this illusion. I like having you so vulnerable."

"What does that mean for me?" shouted Kokoro. "Are you saying I'm still a scrawny little kid? I, Kokoro Akechi, who graduated from Harvard, and has an IQ that is not only the highest in this universe, but all universes known and unknown?"

"Thanks for the help, Kokoro-chan, I'm talking to someone important right now," said Mori Arty with a piercing glare.

"Don't call me Kokoro-chan!" Kokoro roared. She threw the mask at Henriette's face. Stone River ran in front of his lady, and scraped the edge of his sword against the metal surface. Sparks flew. The mask fell to the ground with a hollow metal noise.

"Miss President!" a voice called from the darkness. A cat's meow sounded after. "President Henriette! There you are!"

The pink threads of her uniform stood out against the pale white backdrop of the night. Fish Past the cat rested on her shoulder, gently meowing. She held up her magnifying glass, adorned with cat ears and a pink ribbon, near the street light. The light flashed in the eyes of the gathered crowd. She awkwardly struck a pose, and announced her name.

"Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. I carry on my grandpa's legacy. Sherlock Shellinford is here!" she said. "Psychokinesis!"

Her blue eyes shone with waves of electricity, and a pink aura welled up around her body. She clenched her hand into a fist, and grabbed the golden mask. A trail of pink energy followed behind it as she sent the mask back into Kokoro's hands.

"Wh-wh-what?" said Kokoro, showing her inner teenager.

"There you go, Kokoro-chan!" she said. She stepped forward, and became fully visible. She was smiling, but Henriette sensed a hint of confusion behind it. "What's everyone doing? The last thing I remember, we were building a catapult, and I launched myself into this swirly purple thing."

"Why would you do that?" said Henriette and Kokoro simultaneously.

Sherlock placed her hand behind her head. "Henriette was calling out for me. I've spent so long trying to prove I'm a great detective. I've waited for her to come for me so long, I thought I should go to her."

Henriette ran over and hugged Sherlock. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered.

"What a touching reunion. Even if you're back together, that doesn't mean you're getting out," said Mori Arty, sitting on the eaves of the police station. "Kokoro, arrest them like you were supposed to."

"I have no idea how you two are still alive," said Kokoro, holding the edge of her mask, "but if there is one thing I will not stand for, it's being called 'Kokoro-chan'. I did not become the chief of police to be treated like a little girl."

"Just by bribery. That's so ugly!" said Twenty.

"All of you shut up!" Kokoro said. "Skeleton Key!" The sound of locks reverberated across the city streets. The police station went into lockdown mode. Only the sounds of nocturnal birds filled the streets now. "There's nowhere for you to run. Come gently, and I won't kill you this time."

"I'm-" Henriette said.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Sherlock interrupted. "You're my friend, Kokoro. No matter what you look like. You're beautiful now, but I liked the old Kokoro better. She was cute. It made me respect you more as a leader."

"I don't have time for your sympathy," said Kokoro.

She threw the golden mask at Sherlock. It was a discus in the shape of a face. Its edges, though dull, could break through all but the toughest of things at the speed it was going. The Three Cards stood in formation in front of the girls. Twenty unpacked an entire deck of cards, Stone River brandished his sword, and Rat had a bomb and an ember ready to go.

"Do you know what separates us from you?" intoned Stone River, "We dislike Milky Holmes, but only while Henriette is unhappy. We hold no grudge with them off duty. You, however, have let that hatred poison your words, and your actions. That is a crime worse than any we would commit."

"I don't trust your cuteness," said Twenty, stripping out of his suit. He thrust his nipples into the air. "There's something unnatural about it. Beautiful me knows all about how to be cute. Now, face the hand we'll deal you!"

"It's all in the mask!" said Rat. "We have to destroy that!"

"You're very smart, Nezu," said Mori Arty, swinging her legs back and forth. Henriette tried to keep track of her knees, but she was adept at concealing the underside of her skirt with an unnatural shadow. "Embedding Toys in objects goes back over a century. Pandora's Pot was kept in a museum in this world, and that made it easy to open." She jumped on top of a light pole.

"By combining the Aging Toy with this artifact, I had something to offer to Akechi besides information," said Mori.

Kokoro placed the mask onto her face. The gap between her skin and the gold crackled with electricity. The chief removed her hands, and the mask remained in its position. Kokoro's voice was metallic and muffled. "It's true," the siren on her head blared to life. "That doesn't matter. I'm arresting you and shipping you off to Hakkei Island before dawn."

Twenty launched his playing card barrage into Kokoro's mask. The royal flush embedded themselves across her face by their corners. The mask shone, and popped out the cards as it it was made of rubber. Twenty snarled, and dashed away from the formation. He aimed his fist at Kokoro, but she grabbed him by his arm, and tossed him away.

"Twenty!" Sherlock said, "Radio, avenge him!"

"My name is Rat!" said Nezu instinctively. "I need to focus, or this bomb is going to-" Explode, which is exactly what happened. Rat was covered in black powder and burn marks. Henriette hugged Sherlock tighter.

"Your chest is really warm," said Sherlock.

Stone River held his blade at his side. "If I could be a hand upon that chest... it's all up to me. I'll rend that mask from your face, Akechi!"

The tip of the blade was thrust into the top of the golden mask. He stopped just before he hit her flesh, and dragged the sword through the center of the mask. Kokoro grabbed the broad side of the sword with her hands and tried to push him away. Stone River resisted. His legs were pushed across the ground. His sword reached the bottom of the mask, and he sheathed it before he could damage Kokoro.

"There's your opening! Shellinford, now!"

Kokoro slammed her head into the back of Stone River's neck; he fell to the ground.

Sherlock said, "Henriette, I've become a great detective. Watch."


	10. The Mystery of the 99cm Chest Part 2

Sherlock's body had a faint pink glow around it. It fluctuated wildly like an aurora. The pink detective's eyes were shining brightly. She placed her magnifying glass in front of her right eye, and pointed her finger at Kokoro's nose. "I've never done an unmasking before... I hope this works. Psychokinesis!"

The pink energy, focused through the magnifying glass, shot towards Kokoro's face. The soft, pliable gold began to wrench apart. Kokoro let out a scream as the electric sparks reappeared. Sherlock pulled the mask apart and outward at the same time, fighting against the magical, nearly magnetic, force trying to keep it in place. Her body became sweaty, and her heart beats louder. The gold started to bend at the edges, revealing Kokoro's frightened eyes.

"Henriette, help me out!" Sherlock said.

Henriette wrapped her arms around Sherlock's body. Her magnificent breasts pressed against Sherlock's back. The weight of her warmth and her strength radiated through Sherlock's body. Her pink aura transformed into a pillar of energy shooting through the Earth's atmosphere. "I'm always supporting you," Henriette whispered softly. "You're my most important person in the world... Sheryl."

Sherlock smiled widely. Hearing the student council president call her "Sheryl" made her feel like her power had doubled, maybe even tripled. Cracks appeared in the fragile mask. The tiny glowing orb of light, the form of a Toy in the wild, radiated from the gaps. Sherlock took a deep breath, and let out a deep, long scream. "I'm going to save you, Kokoro-chan!"

Kokoro gripped the sides of her mask. She tore the mask in two, and threw the pieces on the ground. The Toy embedded within flew into the sky. Mori Arty grabbed the light ball and stuffed it in her pocket.

The chief of police pounded her feet against the asphalt. With every passing step, her body became shorter and less developed. Her clothes, several sizes too big for her natural shape, hung loosely around her shoulders. Kokoro flicked Sherlock on the head. "Don't call me Kokoro-chan!" she retorted. Then she looked down at herself.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Kokoro said. "Kokorohama is eternal! I'm not going to back to being just a genius beautiful teenage leader of a highly specialized police squad. I want more than that!"

"You can go to Holmes Academy," said Sherlock, patting her on the head. "We can be classmates."

"The hell I'd do that!" said Kokoro.

For everyone but Arsene, Sherlock and Mori Arty, the world froze. Genius 4 faded out of existence, and the bright colors of the nighttime cityscape were washed out into a single, sickening shade of bluish-purple. Mori greeted her two captives from a higher point of the vortex. "Good job, Arsene. You survived my little game. I'm sure you understand what you put Sherlock and her friends through now."

"Mori, I don't know what you're talking about," Sherlock said.

"Don't engage her any further. She's dangerous," said Henriette.

Mori Arty laughed politely. "No more dangerous than you. I just enjoy higher stakes for my games. You're forgetting, Arsene, that you don't have control over this world. Your powers may have made it, but I'm the one calling the shots. So I'm going to finish things off with a bang! Have fun."

Her body became one with the shadows, until all that remained was her head antennae, bobbing back and forth. The city of Yokohama began to crumble. The land began to rumble at the edges of the city, and pieces of street and building fell into the cracks of the infinite abyss below. The Akechi Police Academy was swallowed up by a whirlpool of lard. The buildings smashed into each other. Their components became pieces of the swirling storm of the abyss.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sherlock.

"If I can use my Toys..." Henriette said. Her eyes flashed. "Illusion!"

Sherlock gasped. "You're Arsene?"

Henriette blinked. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or slap her hand against her face in frustration. "Now's not the time for explaining things. Sheryl, I need you to lend me your power. Skinship is important for a detective's growth."

"Okay!" Sherlock said. She wrapped her hands around Henriette's waist. Her body felt warmer. The wind kicked up around Henriette's feet, and lightning struck the ground around her. Sherlock moved her hands further up her partner's body. She cupped Henriette's breasts, gently massaging her nipples through the cloth. Sherlock pinched down on the hard points. Henriette blushed and let out a small moan. The barrier instantly faded.

"Sheryl... save it for later," Henriette said. "If you want to give me your power... be direct about it." Henriette leaned down. She planted her lips on Sherlock's, and the two crossed tongues in a wet and passionate kiss.

A glowing avatar of the two girls, in pink and black, shot to the upper point of the vortex. They moved like homing missiles, streaking through the sky with a roaring noise. They punched through the cracks. The blue sky outside became visible. The sickly blue of the false dimension was stripped away, and the two were left floating in a world of pure white.

A cube of talking pork fat, its six faces waving through random patterns in red and fleshy tones, materialized between them. It drifted closer to Henriette, and spoke in a deep, booming voice. "The God of Lard does not wish for these sorts of things to happen. Lard should be added to mankind's body through eating, not through force. The fat in your breasts is natural, but is it truly the size you want?"

"I was fine with my original size," Henriette said, blushing furiously in Sherlock's direction.

"So it is said, so it shall be. This lard should be used for a more noble purpose," said the strange deity. The cube rotated. Henriette's uniform was ripped open. A stream of lard poured out of the pores in her breasts. Sherlock watched them bounce as they shrunk back to their regular largeness. "Return to your world, and live in the Lardmas season."

Sherlock rested her head in Henriette's chest. They waved goodbye to the God of Lard, and the world around them faded away. Each one of them felt the other vanish from their arms.

* * *

Sherlock regained her trajectory, and landed on the dock of the Nippon Maru.

Henriette fell to the ground, tired and confused. She looked at the clock. Less than half an hour had passed. There was a gap in her memory; it refused to accept what had happened She remembered the sensations. Her Arsene outfit was ripped, exposing her chest. That was the only clue. The Yokohama around her was unchanged, with signs advertising the detective pavillion opening soon.

"I've had enough being Arsene for one day," she thought. Henriette covered her body with her cape. She was back in her school uniform. Her stomach rumbled. She had smelled nothing but lard for the longest time, and was hungry for something. She put in a message for the Three Cards. Ishinagare's cooking was sounding really good right about now.

Nero, Hercule and Cordelia boarded the Nippon Maru. Sherlock was being questioned by the staff how she got on board without paying. Hercule grabbed Sherlock by the arm and ran off the ship.

Milky Holmes sat on the pole of the slingshot clock, eating the cheapest bread they could afford. Sherlock had brought leftovers from her job at the ramen shop. They ate it joyously, using the lardflakes as flavoring. It was better than what they usually ate.

"Where were you?" asked Nero. "We were getting worried about."

"I got something to eat, and then I got into a fight with Genius 4, and then Henriette and I were trapped in the space between worlds, where time is meaningless," said Sherlock. "I never got a chance to show Kokoro-chan my Baritsu."

"It's a miracle~ that you made it out alive~!" sang Cordelia. "I'm glad you're safe. Henriette can't be far from here. We'll find her as soon as we're done eating."

"It's suspicious that something like that would show up. Everyone keeps talking about how useless we are, but we're always being targeted. I'm glad we have the police and Henriette looking after us," said Hercule.

"Mori too!" Sherlock cheered.

"What happened to Mori anyway? She vanished just before Greasy started rampaging," said Nero.

Mori Arty watched over Yokohama from a car at the top of the Ferris wheel. It was a magnificent city. Now that she had her Toys back, it would be easier to lay waste to it and claim it as her own. Now was not the time.

"Let them celebrate. It's all another step in my plan. With their main campus taken out, they've been scattered across the continent. Across the world. The only ones left. Milky Holmes are no threat to me. That Sherlock girl, I should keep my eye on her. She may be able to turn Mystere's heart, and that could be a problem," Mori Arty mused.

* * *

Henriette had forgotten why she was infatuated with Milky Holmes. Dorothée wasn't coming back. Sherlock wasn't a good detective, nor a good lover. She wouldn't be aware of Henriette's feelings until she earned her approval. That day might not come for years. Their honesty and smiling faces, in spite of all the failure that came their way, made them resilient. Henriette didn't have their fortitude.

She departed for the detective pavilion. Henriette glanced behind her, looking for any traces of the vortex in the sky. It was a bright, sunny day. The lard had ceased falling from the sky. The world was at peace.

* * *

Large crowds gathered at the detective pavillion. Among the faces, old and new, were two who had not been seen in Yokohama until today. The first was a girl with long, blue hair and golden yellow eyes. She was dressed in a white uniform from a different city. A girl one or two years older, with short, messy silver hair, placed her hand on her shoulder. She wore the uniform of the now exploded Holmes Academy. She also had a sizable chest.

"Look on that stage, Ellery," said the girl who looked a lot like Henriette, "The idiots my little sister's been fighting with will be entering this contest. I want you to study everything about them. That's the sort of thing a junior officer does."

"Aren't we training to be detectives, Josephine?" asked Ellery Himeyuri.

"Detectives, police, both investigate things. Genius 4 is hardly worth our time. What I want you to focus on is how to counter their Toys," said Josephine.

"Why would I want to counter them? I thought I was supposed to make friends," said Ellery. Josephine led her into the front seat of the auditorium, where the mascot girl contest was about to begin.

"Keep your friends close," said Josephine, sliding a patch over her right eye, "and your enemies closer. Cagliostro isn't going to make the same mistakes as Lupin. My sister may have gone soft, but she wouldn't concern herself with foolishness like this."

A busty girl in a golden mask walked across the stage. Sherlock Shellinford was mystified by her warm face and warm chest. The final competition of the night was a dance. Josephine, who had been occupying herself with strategizing, leaving the actual observation to Ellery, caught a glimpse of the woman called Germaine.

"Henriette, you traitor!" whispered Josephine.

"You've never danced with me like that," Ellery said quietly.

Germaine and Sherlock's dance awed the crowd. The night came to a calamitous close when a loose bag of wash basins fell onto the heads of Milky Holmes. Henriette's warmth became tepid. She, too, was used to dealing with failure.

Josephine would postpone her Yokohama heists. She put in a call to her own underlings. Her sister's were clearly unreliable. "Dorothée, we may have to rethink our plans. It's time for the new Phantom Thief Empire to teach this city how valuable it really is. Au revior."


End file.
